My golden kight
by jbenzenhafer1
Summary: Sandy helps a woman who has a problem with nightmares


Run that's all she could do.Just run,her lungs burned her feet and body hurt so bad and screamed for her to stop. But she had to keep going or he would get her. She made the mistake of looking back which lead to her falling right on her face. She tried to get up but something had her foot. She looked down to see a pale blueish gray hand around her ankle.she screamed and tried to kick it off. But the more she struggled the harder the grip became. She watch in horror as a lean dark figure rose out of the ground and lifting her into the air. The figure held her to his eye level . Blue orbs wide with fear stared into hollow pale silvery gold ones. She begged him not to hurt her. All he did was let out a low dark chuckle. She started to fight for freedom once more when his jaw unhinged and opened wide like a snake tilted his head back and began to swallow her head first. Haaaaaaa! She work bolting up trying to calm her racing haert. See had been having nightmares like this for a week now. But this one was the worst yet. She got up and walked over to the bathroom. Turning on the sink she splashed ice cold water on her flushed face. "what the hell is going on with me?"She asked her reflection . Reentering her room she looked at the clock 6:00am . "No use going back to sleep now I have to be up in an hour for work anyway." So she grabbed her cloaths for the day and a towl and whent to take a nice long shower. Hoping it will help to relax her and help her to forget that nightmare.

As soon as the dorr shut and water running was heard a dark figure stepped from a dark corner of the room. His mouth drawn into a wicked grin. "See you later my dear" He said then walked back from whence he came.

Stepping out of the shower she rapped the towl around her and began her after shower ruteen . First she dried her self then rapped the towl around her hair. Then dressed and fixed up her hair. She came back to her room and got her shoses on and last the name tag that read Jen. She looked at her self in the full body mirror. She was average night short chestnut curly hair with gold highlights. Bright blue eyes ,light tan skin and full lips. She smiled seeing everything in place. She went into the kitchen and ate breakfast then headed to the down town pet store where she worked.

He was just minding his own business on his way to the other side of the world to bring sweet dreams the people there. When he spotted a nightmare galipping across a roof top and dove after it making his dream sand into a old fashion battle plain and shooting down the nightmare when it was in mid jump. He looked around seeing no more he left to do his job

It had been a long day for her. Jen truged up to her apartment . Why does my place have to be on the third floor? ) She thought "and no elevater why?" Finally she got to her door ,she got out her key and unlocked the door. She drugged her self in shutting and relocking the door behind her. She then made her way to her couch and just let herself drop onto it. She let out a sigh and her eyes closed . When she opened them it was sunset." Oh my, I must have been drained. " She stretched and then her stomach let out a low growl . skilling she padded her tummy." OK time to eat." She made her way into the kitchen and started cooking. When she was done with her meal she did the dishes then whent back out into the living room . She cuddled up and grabbed her tablet . Flipping through she pulled up the latest issue of her favorite graphic novel The Sandman. After she was done it was about 8pm so she turned on her TV and watched some of her old childhood favorite cartoons her choice for tonight renstimpy . All to soon she felt the pull of sleep. So she got up turned off the TV and made sure everything was locked up and put away. Them made her way to her bedroom and got in her PJs. The it was off to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. When she came back to her room she stopped to look out the window. The moon was full and bright. And the sky full of stars. Then a shooting star crossed her line of sight. So she made a wish out loud."I wish that I will no longer have any nightmares forever!" She smiled and giggled at her sillyness closed the shade and hopped into bed. Unaware that her wish had been heard.

The man in the moon was just sitting around looking in on world when a woman's voice fought his attention. She was wishing and quite loudly too. Had he heard her right ? The poor dear was plagued by his old enemy pitch black the nightmare king. He thought he knew she was not a child but no one at any age deserved to have pitch at their heels. With that he made way to contact his old friend and the guardian. The sandman the guardian of dreams.

Sandman or sandy as he is called by those that he calls his friends. Was just setting when the man in the moon called on him. Jim told him about the wish and her nightmare problems. Sandy was sadden and angry to hear this. So with a nod he set out on his mission. Sending dream sand as he went along.

She tossed and turned in her bed as she tried once again to fight off this deamon.

(Dream)

There she was pined down by streams of shadows that seem to be alive. Evil and cruel laughter from all around her. " please no more " sad begged as tears streamed down her face. Once again that dark man stood over wielding a syth that seemed to materialized out of no where. He brought it down to strike her . She squeezed her eyes closed waiting for the pain. …nothing. She opened one eye then the other when she heard him curse. What she saw surprised her . His hands were tied together by some golden rope of some sort. Her eyes traveled down the so called rope to she a small round golden man pulling at the other end holding the dark man in place. Just looking at him made her feel same warm and protected . Their eyes met and he smiled at her.before turning back to the monster. He shot his little arm back sending the other flying to him. Now the two were nose to nose. But that didn't last long when the little gold guy punched the other then materialized golden whips and with one mighty fling whipped the dark one away back into the darkness where he came.

With Pitch gone Sandy walked over to were she still layed the living shadows long since gone. He held out his hand and she took it. " Thank you, may I know the name of my golden knight who just saved my life?" He nodded and spoke " Yes you may.I am the sandman the guardian of dreams. " she was shocked. "ok so then are you Morpheus? From like the Greek myths?"" You can say that. Let's talk more but first you must wake. I'll be there when you do."

Jen 's eyes shot open and she sat up. And sure enough there he was sitting next to her . he told her everything about the man in the moon and pitch as well as the other guardians. "So your real name is Sanderson? Wow so who came up with Morpheus? " He shugged and used his sand to tell her he had to get going. Her smile dropped " what if pitch comes back? " Sandy thought theng got an idea. He told her to go back to sleep and the answer she will find in the morning. "But-" he had sprinkled some dream sand over her. Tucked her back in

When she woke to her alarm she found a small gold box with a note. She read the note

This gift was made by my own hands it was made with my dream sand and some other things to help keep Pitch away from you. And don't worry even though you are not a child anymore your are now under my protection.

Your guardian,

Sandy.

She put the note down and picked up the box. When she opened it there sat a gold butterfly necklace with small gems on it . She took it out and put it on . "Thank you Sandy,I hope to see you again.

( so I'm thinking of doing a one shot with this not sure. I don't not own any thing from DreamWorks.)


End file.
